Dear Girl
by vain-princess
Summary: Sequel to 'Dear Boy'...Harry discovers the torn and crumpled letter Hermione had written...Please be kind and indulgent...RR


**Dear Girl**

**Summary – **Sequel to '_Dear Boy_'...Harry discovers the torn and crumpled letter Hermione had written...

**Author's Note** – There it is!!!A continuation! Thanks so much for al your reviews! I mean, wow! I had written _Dear Boy_ just for fun and wasn't expecting so much response! I really glad that you appreciated my fic and I hope that you'll not be _that_ much disappointed by this sequel...If anything bothers you, tell it to me _gently_...No flames please...

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing!...except the plot!

Harry sat in the common room that night with Ron and watched as Hermione made her way to her room.

'Don't you think that Hermione's been acting weird lately?' He asked Ron.

The redhead, who was sweating over his homework, looked up. 'Uh...No,' he frowned. 'Not really...not with me anyway.'

'And that supposed to mean...' Harry let his voice trail off.

Ron sighed and put down his quill. '...that _you_ are the one with whom she is acting weird. Haven't you noticed? The girl is practically..._avoiding_ you!'

'Why would she do that?' Harry exclaimed.

Ron shrugged, 'your guess is as good as mine.'

They both stayed silent for a while. Harry was shocked. He hadn't been thinking for a second that Hermione, his best girl mate, would ever want to avoid him.

He didn't like it one bit. He was so used to have her behind his back, telling him off about not doing homework and laughing along with him. She always used to be there...

Like this really old furniture you have in your bedroom. You never wonder where it came from, you never wonder what would happen if it were taken away. You take it for granted and the day it's taken away...you realize that you miss it.

Ron yawned loudly and stretched, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. 'You've broken my concentration, I can't work anymore!' He said.

'Right, blame it all on me,' Harry smiled.

Ron got up and gathered his things. 'Any excuse is good for not doing homework,' he said. 'I'll just do them tomorrow. I'm going to sleep. You coming?'

Harry shook his head. 'Unlike others, I'm willing to continue with my homework **a/n**: HA!. The earlier I'm over with this, the better.'

As Ron disappeared up the stairs, Harry went back to his work. It was not until he had finished his essay that he looked up...to realise that he was the only one left in the common room.

It must be really late, he thought stretching in his chair.

He grabbed all the rough-work parchments and got up to throw them in the dustbin. He was about to chuck the paper in the bin when something in it caught his eyes. There was a piece parchment bearing Hermione's delicate handwriting on it. He wouldn't have been given a damn about it, hadn't he caught the words '_Dear boy_' on it.

'What's that?' he asked himself softly.

Curious, he reached out and grabbed the crumpled piece of paper, his own ones forgotten and falling on the ground. He smoothed it out with both hands and tried to make out what was written.

It was torn and filthy and he had to look further more inside the bin to find the other parts. His curiosity was _that _strong. He didn't know why, but he _wanted_ to know what was up with Hermione.

Finally, he had reassembled all the pieces of it. He laid down the crinkled pieces on the floor and he took out his wand.

'_Reparo,_' he muttered and instantly, the parchment metamorphosed and became like new.

Harry grabbed the paper avidly and read what was written.

He felt his heart drop in an empty pit as his eyes skidded over the words she had written.

It was a love letter. Well, sort of, he thought.

It was one of those things Harry knew girls only wrote in the diaries, away from prying eyes. It was Hermione's innermost dream.

Was this why she wasn't around them anymore? No, Harry shook his head, it made no sense. Had she already met that '_one boy'_?

I hope not, a voice inside of him answered.

Wait a second, a second voice said, what was that? Of course I do, he scolded himself. He _wants_ her to meet the one who will make her happy!

As her best friend, I do declare that I want her happiness, he vowed in his head.

But as Harry Potter...do you really want that? Do you really want her to be happy...if it's not with you?

'Yes,' Harry muttered, shaking his head.

Why these sudden thoughts? He thought. I love Ginny, for God's sake. I love Ginny. I love Ginny. I love Ginny. I love Ginny. And I'm gonna prove it! He thought as he started walking to the latter's room.

But Harry's confident steps faltered as he realized that he was only kidding himself.

He looked down at the letter and sighed. If he really loved Ginny, he wouldn't even have to _prove_ anything.

He let himself plop on the couch and heaved a sigh.

What _was_ up with him?

Since when had he started to think, to act like a moron? How could he even be thinking about Hermione in that way? How could he do this to Ginny?

He really appreciated the girl. She was really sweet and really caring...But...

But she isn't Hermione, Harry finally admitted.

All these little things that had brought the two of them together had finally got the best of him.

He closed his eyes and memories of her hit him like a tidal wave.

He saw the oldest memories to the newest ones.

The first laugh they had had together...Hermione hugging him tightly after they had won a Quidditch match...Hermione helping him do his homework...Hermione crying over her first heartbreak and him and Ron trying to comfort her...The terror in her eyes she heard that Voldemort had risen to power...The way her eyes danced when she laughed...The first day they had met...

It was like the first time they had met, she had planted seeds inside of him and each day she was there, without him knowing it, watering them...feeding them. And all the time, these seeds were growing inside of him.

Today, Harry became aware that they had grown firm, solid roots inside of him. Reaching out throughout his body and impossible to withdraw.

For if he did get rid of them, or leave them behind, he was afraid he'd be pulling out part of him with them. Part of him...and most of his heart.

She was part of him now.

A part of me I don't want to let go of...he thought. I'm sorry Ginny, he thought. I'm really sorry...but it's her that I really need.

He quickly shuffled to his feet and moved swiftly to the table. He just had an idea...

He grabbed a piece of parchment, his quill and with trembling hands, he wrote:

_Dear Girl, _

_Hermione..._

**Author's Note – **And that's how it ends...**_cringe_**...Okay not so great...I just wrote what came to my mind! And I hope it'll do.

I think that that's the best way the story could have gone on...don't you think so? I mean, Harry discovering the letter and realising that he really is jealous about that guy who will be Hermione's perfect guy and _he_ wants to be that one and...

_Okay_, I'll stop now, because I can _see_ that I'm boring you..._Review_ please! Because I really want to know what you think about it and if changes can be made, I'll be glad to do it! Thanks!

Oh and btw, Sorry for mistakes in spelling and stuff if you find any!


End file.
